warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/Daybreak's Struggle for Survival
Part 2 This is the 2nd part of my Warrior Cats Backstory. I hope you guys Enjoy it ^o^! Part 1 His Home Rory settled in a camp abandoned by a two legs and made it his home, there was a tent half up and half down, which he fixed so it was more held up then falling down, and then eventually found the ground inside to crumble into the rock that formed behind the campsite, within the tent there was a small crawl space into the ground, he made this the location of his sleeping place. He had a lake some distance out of the front of the campsite which was really just an abandoned tent, and fire pit, with logs nearby probably only sustainable for one two leg, but he could fish, taught by Crooked Fang, he would fish every afternoon at that lake. His home came with a price though, he always hid from cats from Darkmoon Clan which lived close by, very close by, and thought it best to avoid them. He also snuck around some times to various locations and would see many dramas unfold, but most of all he would continue to hear about Clan wars with two legs of different branches of order. Daybreak Starts Helping Others He had always felt it right to aid others in need, and would help many of them if they would let him. He once met a young she-cat claiming to have hurt her leg, he treated it with these strange red berries near his camp which he realized over time helped the process of healing, she was with a friend and he let them stay the night. He also came across many cats who would be fighting and would step in to help solve things, in most cases he eventually got them to come to their senses, but in others he would be threatened or hurt. He never tried to fight back unless necessary in those conflicts. Rory then started going to gatherings he would sit further away just within earshot of the meetings, they were always loud, reckless, and disorganized, but he enjoyed watching a lot of the cats, sometimes he would see familiar faces, at least to him, of cats that would always come and get into fights, cause trouble, or lay alone to the side............. no one ever noticed him around, and in a way he enjoyed that, He also enjoyed looking up onto the high rock where leaders, around the same age as him would stand and blurt out speeches which not many listened too, but he always listened and wondered what it would be like to join a clan. News Around The Clans Daybreak eventually started going out to talk to clans who would take breaks on hunts, or go out as friends to talk, he would say hello to them and sometimes have fun conversations, he would see some around a lot and others not too much, but they wouldn't always see him. He met some very nice cats with unique personalities, and enjoyed the company. He eventually started meeting up with a few to just go around and joke around with each other. They were good cats, and from multiple clans, they all seemed equal and he liked that. One day Daybreak was walking by a group of cats at a river where he would walk along upon the ledge often, one was muscular, the other a delicate she cat, and the other a creepy looking tom who looked as if he got his coat stuck on a few thorny branches, they were talking about news that was starting to get out, and he listened for a bit, they spoke of cats and two legs having arguments, and that they might be getting into fights, the group moved to an area further from the bank to some tress near the mountains, he walked over to them and asked what was going on, and the one strong and powerful one in the bunch looked his way, the male cat asked Rory if he was a rogue, and he nodded, "No offense kid, but if you don't have a clan, then I don't think you should know" The cat told him "I'm not a kid, and I deserve to know since I'm a cat too." Rory replied to him with squinted eyes "Unless you're lookin' to join a clan then its best you don't get involved." The Tom spat back "I think he's right, the cat should know, since the way it looks I don't know what to believe now, and the two legs could pose a threat to us all if these rumors are all true" A she cat said to the tom with glowing eyes"...............Alright," He agreed "But you can tell him, you know how to put these things together better than me" He replied with hesitation Rory kept looking at them as they chatted "Okay, so there is a lot of activity with the cats going on right now, and the two legs are getting much more involved with us all than usual." She explained "Well, what are they doing, did a clan try to test their authority or something, it’s not like them to waste time on bothering clans without a reason, at least I don't think, I haven't been hearing much about them until recently, is that because of what you said, cats are dragging them into this somehow?" Rory mewed as he tried to piece this all together She nodded, " I see you understand how most cats are immature around here, they need to start thinking before they act, and there are so many of us........" She got cut off by another tom cat "There are so many of us it’s hard for anyone to track down who they want, and determine what’s right from wrong, and that’s that." He spat "Was it one clan who is messing with them, or many?" Rory questioned The she cat continued, "It's not a clan and it’s not two legs in general, but a certain group" "So it’s a group of cats going around being foolish or something, getting into others business?" "Just like you" The muscular tom snickered "He isn't a fool! He is just curious, so leave him alone Saberpelt" She hissed The other male cat chimed in, "the two legs involved are from this organization called the New Age Union "Rory's ears perked up, "I've heard their name before, a longer time ago, and recently at a gathering, some she cats were talking about the leader." "Yeah, well I honestly don't care about these two legs, they are getting in the way if they are going to start watching over the clans, like one of the rumors says." The strange tom hissed "Why are there so many rumors going on about them and the cats, is this why they are around now, or something?" Rory asked in confusion "You could say this, all I know is that the two cats behind all this, the ones everyone is linking these rumors to, and who the NAU talk about are, known as Legend Moonstar, and Derpy Bubblestar, and I'll be damned if they blame all of us for this" "I've heard those names before, at a gathering, I had seen them both thee once, and once out in the open." Rory stated. "Well, think what you want, all I know is that this is stupid, and all these rumors are affecting my clans family time" With that they got up and started walking away, the muscular tom pushed Rory when he walked by and the she cat just put her tail around him and kept him walking, Rory never forgot about this conversation with these Clan cats................ Daybreak's Next Adventure Daybreak continued living on, growing suspicious about all the rumors he had been hearing, and dealing with stress around his life, he had seen a few cats every now and then, and enjoyed eating his favorite fish, he kept journeying around in his free time and helping cats, some times to talk to them, help med cats from other clans get herbs and berries, always turning down the invite to the clan, but he would visit the clans and learn from some of their medicine cats, and warriors in which he befriended, he once sat down to eat with a clan, and it was great, but he preferred his fish over rodents and birds, Daybreak continued on standing up for others, and himself, and tried to avoid as much trouble as possible, but always had open ears for trouble with the clans, he also started watching the wolves, which he found to be quite lovable and funny. He was now a strong, but not very strong tom, and could handle himself somewhat okay, but knew he was still weak and misunderstood, and that majority of those who came upon him looked down upon him for who he was......... a rogue. Daybreak, woke up one day a few weeks after the talk with the three cats by the river, and a very terrifying event soon took place.................. Next Time The 3rd part of Rory's Warrior Cat Life will continue on, starting with a tale never before told to any of my friends, or any one for that matter xD I hope you guys enjoyed this one, kind of shows how I had always been around you all, but the next part is pretty crazy. I also admit that in the part I never mentioned before, some of it had to be made up basing it off of another thing, since when it happened something didnt add up right, but for the most part it all happened :D Part 3 Category:Blog posts